


Lunch

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Work Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “I’m taking lunch orders,” Peggy said, walking into Daniel’s office and stopping at the side of his desk. “What can I get you?”





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: lunch.

“I’m taking lunch orders,” Peggy said, walking into Daniel’s office and stopping at the side of his desk. “What can I get you?”

Daniel started to object but he figured it was her turn in the lunch duty rotation.

“Whatever looks good,” he responded, turning his chair to face her.

She smiled slyly. “ _You_ look good.”

He felt a flush creeping into his cheeks. She loved teasing him. Truth be told, he loved it as well. 

“You can’t have me for lunch,” he said, fighting a grin, “but dinner is a possibility.”

Her smile widened. “No, _that_ is a given.”


End file.
